


picking up roses

by mintwillow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is an icon, Crystal Gems, F/F, Homophobia, Implied Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Religious Conflict, Religious Content, amethyst ends homophobia, garnet's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintwillow/pseuds/mintwillow
Summary: "Maybe I shouldn't have picked uproses. Might be a little... controversial."She would have thought it through a lot more if the florist hadn't been such a prick.Aka the time when Amethyst got revenge on a homophobe by stealing a bouquet.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	picking up roses

Amethyst couldn’t _believe_ what she was hearing.

“Are you serious right now? I came all the way out here for you to tell me that you won’t sell me these flowers because-”

“Because they’re for a homosexual wedding? Yes, ma’am, I think I’ve made that perfectly clear to you already.”

“But why do you even _care_ , dude? I’m basically begging you to take my money, and all you have to do is give me those roses! That’s it!” She was quickly losing her patience with this guy. She knew humans were weird, but since when did they care about weddings that they weren't even invited to?

“Ma’am, I hear what you’re saying, but God intended for marriage to be between a man and a woman. If I support this wedding in any way, shape or form, I’m disrespecting God.”

Amethyst blinked. God? Was he talking about the Diamonds or something? Last time she checked, the Diamonds didn’t even care that humans existed at all, let alone what they did with their lives. And Garnet said that almost all humans didn’t even know the Gems existed!

“Okay dude, you lost me with this whole ‘God’ thing you’re talking about. The Diamonds barely even care that you guys exist in the first place!” Amethyst watched as the irritating florist just laughed.

“Diamonds? Is this a joke? Ma’am, I can tell you must be a part of some weird religion that worships jewels or something like that, but frankly, you’re wrong. Jesus said-”

Oh.

Amethyst vaguely remembered Rose talking about some Jesus guy… apparently humans made up these belief systems a really long time ago to make themselves feel better about their short, insignificant lives. Apparently they even had wars over their beliefs because they couldn’t just mind their own business! And this dude thought how Amethyst looked was a religious thing? At this point, she just had to laugh, which caused the florist to take a step back.

“Dude! You know all that crap about religion isn’t actually real, right?” Amethyst doubled over, practically wheezing about how ridiculous the whole situation was.

“Excuse me? You’re painted purple and have a rock glued to your chest! Clearly you’re a part of some crazy hippie cult!” To the florist’s confusion, Amethyst just laughed even harder. Before he could say anything else, Amethyst collected herself and began to explain.

“No way man! I’m a Gem, I popped right out of the ground looking just like this. Well, not _exactly_ like this, but-”

“Okay ma’am, now you’re just talking like a lunatic.”

Amethyst sighed. “Ugh, whatever dude! Honestly, I should just be the bouquet at the wedding if you’re gonna be such a drag about it,” Amethyst declared before promptly shapeshifting into a bundle of roses, which sent the florist into a panic.

“What the-”

“But frankly,” She shapeshifted back to normal, “I’d rather stick to my bridesmaid position, so I’ll be taking those flowers now,” She exclaimed while wrapping her whip around the ornate bouquet sitting behind the counter and pulling it right into her hands. As she reached for the door handle, she turned back around. “I _would_ pay you, but you were a huge jerk bro. Maybe learn some customer service skills. Adios!” And just like that, she was gone; and if the florist hadn’t blinked when he did, he would've seen a pink lion run past and into a portal.

~~~~~

“Maybe I shouldn’t have picked up _roses_. Might be a little… controversial.” She would have thought it through a lot more if the florist hadn’t been such a prick.

Steven giggled. “Well, Peridot’s gathering more flowers right now, we can use those!"

Amethyst let out a sigh as she leaned her back up against the ladder behind her. “Phew! I was _not_ going back to that flower shop."

“Why not?"

“Let’s just say the guy working there totally had a,” Amethyst handed a rose to Steven, “thorn in his side.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've really sat down and decided to write out one of the many fanfic ideas in my head instead of just sitting around wishing someone else would write it and I'm pretty glad I did, even if it sucks lmao. Thanks for reading!


End file.
